Cita con la nada
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Otra promesa más del montón. Otra celebración más que no pudo llevarse a cabo. Otra ocasión donde el trabajo se interpuso. Otra... cita con la nada. (Sandra)


**El siguiente fanfic fue publicado en Amino KoF por mí, bajo el usuario Dasenko Masikoraishi. Los personajes encontrados en éste relato no son de mi propiedad, todo sus derechos van dirigidos a SNK y a la icónica franquicia King of Figthers. **

**Además, cabe destacar que ésta es la primera parte de "Ruptura", pues el final de ésta historia ocurre al comienzo de la otra. **

**Saludos a 4gu1la, usuario de KoF Amino quien me preguntó internamente si el fanfic "Los ojos de Shermie" fue publicado por mí ya que vió el relato en ése Amino y aquí, Fanfiction.**

**Saludos también a Jenny Heidern, administradora de la grandiosa página IORI X LEONA FAN CLUB, en Facebook. **

**Sin más que decir, comencemos:**

* * *

Miraba atenta la botella de vino que tenía en frente. Había encendido desde hace bastante tiempo las velas que adornaban la mesa del comedor, una hecha de madera y cubierta con una llamativa tela blanca en su totalidad.

Sandra se había dado cuenta que la cera se estaba derritiendo, y la botella estaba en la mitad ya que había tomado en reiteradas ocasiones de su contenido al ver que la puerta de su hogar no era abierta por su amado Heidern.

—Un poco más no hará tanto daño —

Dijo sonriendo al vertir un poco de ese exquisito líquido escarlata a una copa de cristal.

—Otra cita con la nada —

Estaba algo molesta con la desaparición de su esposo.

No era la primera vez. Sandra con el pasar de los años se dió cuenta que su marido estaba empezando a ser un desconocido.

Llegaba a altas horas de la noche.

Ya casi nunca lo veía puesto que partía a la base aún si el sol no salía.

Además, tenía prohibido ir a la ciudad. Lo único que conocía era su hogar, su patio, custodiado por militares en cada esquina y cientas de cámaras ocultas que estaban en el más mínimo rincón de la mansión.

No le extrañaba cuando Heidern contrató a un prestigioso profesor que impartió clases privadas a Clara.

La niña nunca había ido a la escuela y su padre no quería que ella creciera ignorante, por lo que tomó como medida esa decisión.

Sandra se acercó a un calendario y vió que era el segundo fin de semana de mayo, el Día de las Madres.

Sandra tuvo un recuento de los cumpleaños perdidos, los aniversarios en el olvido y las celebraciones hechas añicos ya que el trabajo siempre estuvo en medio.

Nunca cuestionó una infidelidad, sabía que él era un hombre firme, honesto y, sobre todo reservado.

Nunca cuestionó que la dejara de amar, pues en un cajón en especial tenía cartas cuidadosamente dobladas con disculpas, dinero, o pequeños regalos con los que ella despertaba a un lado de su cama.

Cada una con un "Lo siento" al final de la hoja...

Sandra reflexionó y trató de mantener su cordura al margen.

Heidern nunca le había puesto una mano encima.

Y cuando se veían en esas raras ocasiones lo disfrutaban.

Estaba algo triste, además que deprimida.

Pensaba que era egoísta estarlo pues lo tenía todo: una hija, un hogar, una casa en ambientes tranquilos y vivía la vida que muchas amigas suyas anhelaron cuando niñas.

Pero estaba sintiéndose sola.

No iba a platicarle sus penas a los militares, al alocado Ralf Jones ni al indiferente Clark Still, mucho menos a los otros hombres que la protegían entre las paredes de su hogar.

Tomó la costumbre de hablar sola.

No hablaba con Clara de cómo se sentía ya que iba a llenarle a su hija ideas que no iba a poder procesar y, capaz hasta bajaba el estima que le tenía a su papá.

Sandra al casarse con Heidern se casó con su trabajo.

La mujer rubia se acercó a una estantería y sacó otra botella, esta vez era Vodka.

Esta ocasión ni siquiera se sirvió en la copa, fue directo de la boquilla.

Clara veía a su mamá desde la lejanía, entre las sombras.

Le entristecía mucho ver cómo ahogaba sus penas en esos días.

La niña lloró, pues iba a darle un dibujo por ser el Día de la madre.

No dijo nada y subió desilusionada a su habitación con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Del otro lado de la cámara que grababa a Sandra, Heidern estaba furioso, quería agarrar la computadora y arrojarla, quizá hasta hacer un desastre en su oficina por el odio que sentía.

El desprecio.

La decepción.

Pero no con Sandra.

Sino con él.

No había cumplido con su palabra: el día anterior le había prometido estar ahí con ella.

En vano su mujer cocinó como nunca, limpió la casa, cada rincón para recibirlo, se había maquillado y vestido para la ocasión.

Heidern podía apreciar los rastros negros del delineador que caían en las mejillas de su amada.

Le daban ganas de vomitar.

Y fue a la cámara que vigilaba a su hija.

Lloraba boca abajo contra la almohada. Aún así se podía oír en el micrófono su chillar.

Heidern quería tiempo cuando no había.

No sabía con qué cara se iba a presentar a ella cuando le dijera que lo iban a felicitar por sus habilidades, en una reunión con otros cincuenta soldados.

* * *

Al final... Sandra lo siguió amando.

Incluso dió su vida al ver que su esposo estaba escupiendo sangre cuando el terrible Rugal Bernstein le iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

Al final... Clara lo siguió amando.

Manchó su vestido con su propia sangre al defender a su padre.

* * *

—Lamento llegar tarde, Sandra —El hombre marchito por dentro dijo en voz baja luego de entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta una vez ingresó. Se quitaba su boina aguamarina y la dejaba encima de la cama que yacía bien tendida, tan acomodada y limpia como el resto de una fúnebre habitación. —Perdona la demora, sabes cómo es mi trabajo.


End file.
